Musings
by Tsuki the Wolf
Summary: Romeo has thoughts about Wendy. Mild Rom/Wen. (Part of the Promises of the Sea universe)


Despite how much he was teased by everyone in the crew (even his own father, as exasperating and embarrassing as _that_ was), Romeo didn't actually _like_ Wendy. Well, _like_ like. The feelings he had for her were…complicated to the fourteen year old's mind. He knew he was well past the age where he thought of girls (and yes, he _has_ thought of girls!) but it never actually occurred to him to really have feelings for any of them. He'd been too focused on other things.

" _Look at this stash!" Warren exclaimed as he was the first to burst through the weather-torn door they had spent a good three seconds attacking. The rest of the crew voiced their joy and greed as they all rushed in. Romeo pushed through the throng to Big Bro Natsu's side and gaped at the mounds of Jewels and jewelry and papers strewn about in the hidden alcove. When they had originally gotten wind of there being a treasure hoard on this monster-filled island, they hadn't expected it to be NEARLY this much! Romeo was certain that this could feed all of them for a year!_

… _Well, most of them. Dragon-slayers don't count._

 _He laughed as his dad stepped up next to him and ruffled his hair. His father's eyes sparkled with glee and without a word they –along with the rest of the crew- threw themselves into the riches. Romeo was certain he'd never seen this much assets in one place before. He scooped up a handful and let it run through his fingers marveling at how all the pieces caught the dim light from the torches. The cave echoed with the merriment of his crewmates and a burst of fire from nearby as Natsu roared a flame only made him laugh. Being a pirate was amazing!_

On top of all that, there wasn't too much to notice about Wendy. The girl herself hadn't impressed him when he first met her. She was a bit older than him –by one and a half years- and had an unassuming presence. She was shy and reserved and clung more to her grumpy cat than any of her companions. Even when Erza and Mr. Jellal had adopted her she didn't call them 'mom' or 'dad' or even their first names. She called them proper titles like how Romeo had been taught to call people. Even Romeo called Erza by her first name after her got to know her better.

 _They were in Mira's bar celebrating a job well-done when Erza and Jellal had entered with the girl. Romeo had been thirteen at the time but was still surprised to see a girl his age nearby. He was used to being surrounded by older men and women. The girl's dark blue hair was long and fell in a flat wave down her back. She fiddled with the end of her dress and couldn't quite meet anyone's eyes as the white cat next to her glared at everyone around them._

" _Hey! Who's that?" Natsu had cried out first from his seat with Lucy and his own cat Happy. Across from the two of them was Levy along with Jet and Droy. Both women were hiding smiles behind their hands and when Wendy met their eyes there was relief there. She seemed to gather her courage._

" _H-Hello." She said and the bar to the crew. She dipped slightly in a bow and then said. "My name is Wendy. It's nice to meet you all." She inched closer to Jellal who put a hand on the nape of her neck. She looked a little more soothed as she glanced up at him and his eyes softened._

" _She's our new daughter." Erza clarified and the crew went insane. Romeo was floored as well –he hadn't known Erza and Jellal for a very long time but the thought of them adopting someone was still shocking- and throughout the cacophony Wendy could only give shy smiles. Romeo frowned into his drink as he watched her –he didn't particularly want to get close while the girl was being harassed from all sides- and could only stare. It seemed only through will alone that she didn't shrink away from anyone. Romeo had seen enough orphans to recognize the signs. He hoped that she would be happy with her new family._

No between pirating and growing up around people from Dragon Tail, Romeo hadn't been the least interested in Wendy despite people hinting at it. After the girl had realized everyone there was good company –despite being law-breaking pirates- she had relaxed a bit more and Romeo had become all but disinterested in more. He was more focused on Natsu than anyone. When he was a little boy he had come to idolize the Fire Dragon-slayer (to the point that now he dressed like him and even his magic took on a similar form) and he wanted nothing more than to be like him. And Natsu didn't seem that interested in girls! Well, besides Princess Lucy. But Princess Lucy didn't count because _everyone_ knew those two were together. Even if they were "together".

(Romeo still didn't really get why Natsu didn't just date the princess already but bringing it up to anyone had resulted in firm but exasperated "It's better to just stay out of it" so he did).

Anyway the point was that Natsu wasn't interested in women and was more focused on honing his magic and getting strong so that's what Romeo did too. He trained everyday with his teacher to get strong enough to join Dragon Tail (even if he was just a cabin boy) so he didn't pay any mind to any women.

Well. Except one.

 _Fairy Hood was attacking._

 _Romeo looked around to see his crewmates taking on the absurdly powerful all-female pirate crew. Somehow it seemed like they had the upper hand. That demon woman and Titania were handling the more powerful portion of the crew but even that solid-script mage and Celeste were holding their own! Romeo summoned up his own magic when he heard a new voice call out and a whirlwind threw anyone near him against the railing. He gasped and came face to face with a new Fairy._

 _She was clearly young –possibly not much older than Romeo himself- and her dark hair was braided and laced up the back of her head. Her coat whipped around her as behind her mask slitted eyes glared at him. Wind seemed to wrap around her hands and feet as she fought. It took Romeo's breath away. He didn't even have time to recover his breath before the girl turned and roared –a Dragon-slayer!- and he was thrown straight from the ship and into the murky depths below along with a portion of the crew._

 _He later thought that this girl would be his rival._

The Fairy pirate Sky had enamored him immediately with her show of strength. He didn't know that someone that young could _be_ that well-versed in Dragon-slayer magic! It amazed him and even in the coming battles between Fairy Hood and Dragon Tail he couldn't help but marvel as she fought. Most of the magic he saw her do seemed to be support magic but the girl also had powerful dragon attacks just like Natsu and Gajeel. More often than not she was the cause of most of the crew being flung off the ship. Romeo had quickly learned that Sky preferred less to fight and more to clear the area but that's why when he finally managed to hold his ground against her wind she was fun to fight.

He was both captivated and disgruntled with her.

So when he –and the rest of Dragon Tail- finally put the pieces together about Fairy Hood's identities he, well, he could hardly believe it.

 _Wendy was very pretty in the light of the ball for Princess Lucy. The girl herself seemed out of place –she was too young to marry Princess Lucy and this was a_ courting _ball after all- so she and Romeo were one in the same here. Her rose petal red dress had a ruffled top and a loos skirt that ended above her ankles. She wore flats and white gloves. Her hair was up in pigtails tonight._

 _In all she looked nothing like the fierce Sky._

" _Um…" Romeo called out and Wendy blinked in surprise to see him. "Would you like to dance?" He had been watching her ever since he'd found her and Wendy hadn't danced once. At one point she had chatted with people and even almost got to dance with Jellal but the man had refused on the grounds that his stomach was still feeling weak._

 _Wendy eyed him for just a moment –and_ _ **there**_ _was a hint of Sky in that look- before she blushed lightly and nodded. "I'd be glad to." Romeo had fumbled mentally as the two of them headed out to the dance floor. He wasn't especially apt at dancing and he didn't want to embarrass himself or Wendy in front of everyone. Stuffy dances were the worst! He was only used to the rowdy dancing that happened at Mira's bar or at Makarov's house._

 _Nonetheless he managed to not only lead them through one dance, but he got three in as well as maneuvered his way through a decent –and pleasant- conversation with Wendy! Maybe stuffy dances weren't so bad if you had a pretty dance partner._

 _Besides, he needed to stay close for when Natsu gave the signal._

Romeo didn't actually _like_ Wendy. He watched her and tried to often hang around her and found her good company but what he felt for her didn't quite feel romantic. And honestly he wasn't sure she felt that way towards him either. What he did feel was fascination and he was often charmed by her as she developed more of a backbone here in Fairy Tail. Wendy held her own even among the previous Dragon Tail crew. She was sweet when healing someone and brutal in a fight. Romeo was glad to have her as a friend.

And if one day he developed feelings for her? And if she for him? Well, he would see when that day came. After all, Natsu seemed to be doing just fine with _his_ Fairy. And Romeo liked to follow after Natsu after all.


End file.
